Une nuit aux Urgences
by Ficseuse
Summary: "Cuddy arrive paniquée aux urgences ..." La fic n'est pas très longue donc mon résumé s'arrête là, mouhahaha !
1. Chapter 1

Olaaa tout le monde !

Une petite histoire écrite il y a quelques mois, voir un an, voir même un an et demi ! Popopo ce temps qui passe … ! J'attends vos commentaires. Et je vous préviens, la fics n'est pas très longue, ne criez pas au scandale, je vous aurez prévenu, mouahhahaha ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il lui avait dit de ne pas l'attendre. Son équipe planchait sur un cas et lui veillait. Il était à peine 20 heures. Cela faisait quelques semaines que leur relation amoureuse évoluait. Ils auraient voulu le crier sur les toits, le dire à tout le monde, faire des envieux mais ils savaient aussi que pour garder leurs boulots et leurs autorités, surtout elle, ils devaient se faire discrets. Ils ne se cachaient pas mais ne s'exhibaient pas non plus. Pas d'annonce officielle. Rien que des rumeurs. Rumeurs qui revenaient à leurs oreilles et qui les amusaient. Rien de plus ou de moins que ces dernières années, ils en jouaient même. Ils savaient aussi que Nurse Jeffrey et Brenda surveillaient leurs moindres gestes. Ils s'enfoutaient. Ils étaient heureux. Des disputes, des désaccords certes, mais ils apprenaient à vivre avec. Une fois chez eux, ils profitaient du moment présent.

« Docteur House ! »

Une infirmière, habituellement à l'accueil, venait de faire irruption dans son bureau, interrompant ses pensées.

« Quoi ? Grogna t-il. »

« Le Docteur Cuddy est aux Urgences avec sa fille … Elle a essayé de vous joindre mais … »

Inutile de continuer sa phrase, il était déjà parti. L'équipe se regardait et regarda l'infirmière. Elle les rassura.

« Rien de grave, on lui fait faire quelques examens de contrôle. »

Ils décidèrent quand même de se rendre aux urgences.

House arriva essoufflé d'avoir marché si vite. Il se posta à côté de Cuddy qui ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux. Il la regarda. Pâle, angoissée. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il posa sa main sur son épaule gauche. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Immédiatement elle se blottit contre lui sans lâcher Rachel du regard. L'enfant était consciente, pleurait et ses joues aussi blanches que celles de sa mère. House regarda autour de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dégageât de Cuddy et haussa la voix.

« Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici, je ne veux que Cameron et ceux qui étaient la dès le début. Jeffrey et toute la clique, dehors ! »

Tous s'exécutèrent, restant en retrait pour observer quand même. Cuddy s'était approchée de Rachel serrant sa main dans la sienne essayant de la rassurer. Mais les pleures de l'enfant, arrêtés quelques instants plus tôt, reprirent. House s'approcha une nouvelle fois de Cuddy et la prit par les épaules.

« Viens … Tu lui communiques ta peur … »

« Non, je … »

« Cuddy. » Il l'entraîna, laissant la place libre aux médecins qui s'occupaient de la patiente. « Que s'est il passé ? »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et laissa enfin couler les larmes retenues jusque-là. Il passa ses bras dans son dos et lui frotta doucement, la rassurant et l'encourageant à parler.

« J'ai eu peur … Je suis rentrée, elle … Elle grognait, chose qui ne lui ressemble pas. Marina m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup mangé … J'ai pris sa température elle était à 38,7. Marina lui avait donné quelque chose … Mais c'est remonté … Elle a rendu toute la journée … Je lui ai donné un bain et, elle a fait un malaise. Quelques secondes et elle est revenue, mais j'ai cru que … »

« Chuut … Tout va bien … Ils s'occupent d'elle. Et moi de toi. »

« J'ai essayé de te joindre mais … Tu ne répondais pas. »

« Je suis désolé … J'ai mis mon portable en silencieux … Tu as bien fait de l'emmener de suite. »

« Je suis médecin … J'aurais du mieux réagir, ne pas paniquer … »

« Tu es sa mère, pas son médecin … Tu as eu une réaction normale et pris la bonne décision. »

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard bleu. Ce regard rassurant qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Cameron s'approcha.

« On va la garder sous surveillance cette nuit. On lui fait encore quelques examens neurologiques entre autres pour s'assurer que le malaise n'était que vagal et bien dû à une gastro. »

« Merci … »

Cuddy prit place sur un fauteuil à coté pendant que Forman s'occupait de Rachel.

**TBC …**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

La Doyenne remarqua que son Diagnosticien avait disparu. Elle le vit arriver de l'autre coté de la vitre. Il lui fit digne de sortir. Elle hésita puis se résigna à laisser les médecins travailler. Elle fit coulisser la porte. A cet instant, elle se fichait du regard des autres, de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser ou dire. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui tendit une de ses chemises qu'il gardait dans son bureau. Au cas où. Dans l'urgence, elle n'était venue qu'avec un simple débardeur et l'ayant vu frissonner tout à l'heure … Il lui tendit donc l'habit. Elle le passa, gratifiant House d'un sourire de remerciement.

« Sexy … »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Mais je te préfère nue quand tu portes mes chemises … »

Elle rit. Elle se blottit à nouveau contre lui, calant son visage dans son cou.

« Tu sais que tu donnes raison à tout le monde là … »

« Mmmmh … Vous êtes bien plus important à mes yeux tout les deux que tout le monde ici … J'en ai marre de me cacher … »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer elle continua.

« Mais ne croit pas que tu auras tous les passes droit maintenant que tout le monde sait officiellement. »

« Maaais eeeeuh … Et puis, personne ne sait rien, beaucoup de personnes réconfortent en prenant leurs amis dans leurs bras. »

« Et beaucoup prêtent leurs chemises ? »

« Ben t'avais froid, je suis sur que Wilson ou même le Kangourou le ferait. »

Elle lui sourit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Par contre ça, si quelqu'un d'autre te le fait, je m'en charge personnellement. » Il se retourna vers l'accueil et cria. « Et les commères vous êtes content ? Vous l'avez votre preuve comme quoi j'me tape la patronne ! »

« House ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda t-il innocemment.

Forman sortit et instinctivement, recherchant un réconfort, elle prit la main de House dans la sienne, attendant le verdict.

« Elle était simplement déshydratée. On l'a perfusé, sa ira mieux demain. »

« Merci Forman. Merci … »

« Oué oué allez vous occuper de notre patient maintenant ! »

Forman prit ça pour un merci aussi et remonta dans le bureau des différentiels.

* * *

Presque minuit. House et l'équipe planchaient toujours sur le cas sans le moindre avancement. Une ombre se dessina sur le sol. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Cuddy, les yeux fatigués mais un visage un peu plus coloré que tout à l'heure.

« Vous vous en sortez ? »

« Non. »

Elle détailla le tableau alors que Thirteen lui demanda comment aller Rachel.

« Elle dort. » Répondit elle sereinement.

Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle serrait la chemise bleue de House contre elle.

« Vous devriez rentrer et vous reposer, vous aurez les idées plus claires demain. »

« Elle a raison. Allez y, je reste de toute façon. »

« Je suis de garde, je reste aussi. » Annonça Chase.

House s'approcha de Cuddy.

« Tu as mangé ce soir ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas faim … »

« Dehors, Patronne ! »

Une fois à la cafétéria, House et Cuddy partagèrent une assiette de frites tout en discutant du cas. Elle se changeait les idées en se concentrant sur autre chose. Ils y restèrent une bonne demi heure. Mais elle regardait sa montre de plus en plus souvent. Il lui ordonna de retourner dans sa chambre pendant que lui allait voir son patient.

TBC …


End file.
